Rejection
by Spanishtomate
Summary: Romano is not exactly the type of person who's heart is easy to woo, two best friends falling for him doesn't help the sitaution either. (APH Prussia/APH Romano/APH Spain.) (May or may not continue.)


Rejection after rejection after rejection; Antonio never seemed to know when to give up. Maybe because his heart had been set on one person, the one person who had refused to give anyone a chance. The one who was as tough and hard as a rock; Romano Vargas.

After each rejection that was basically slapped across the Spaniard's face, sometimes literally, it began to knock Antonio down and down. Crushing his heart every single time even though he would never give up, he refused because he believed that he was in love with Romano. Even if he didn't feel the same was back, even as much as it hurt. Antonio wouldn't want anyone to really know how much it really hurt him.

Now that was one thing that Gilbert hated. One of his best friends, getting their heart broken over and over by the same person because they couldn't give him a chance. For all Romano knew, he would love Antonio! Sure, the Spaniard was goofy and slow at some times, but he was caring and protective and a very good friend! Romano needed to realize how much he had been hurting Antonio, because Romano always carried on with that scowl placed firmly on his face that still carried high. That is another thing that pissed off the young German. Messing with him was one thing but messing with one of his friends, that was another.

Gilbert waited outside of Romano's homeroom until the elder Italian sibling walked out, as tried to shove away the hands that were down holding his shoulders in place, Romano glared up at the slightly taller male. "What the hell do you want?" He quickly snapped out, making sure to sound as rude as possible. Gilbert snarled and his grip grew tighter, "What is your problem?! All you do is act like a total dick! What the hell did the world do to piss you off so much?" At that, Romano shoved Gilbert's hands off his and wrapped his own hands around the other's wrists, holding them tightly enough to leave red hand prints. "The world allowed fuckers like you to exist with the sole purpose of pissing me off!" He then broke away and stormed off away from the German who seemed to be just as pissed off.

_Mission: Attempt to talk Romano into going out with Antonio failed._

_**New Mission: Approach Romano in a much calmer manner.**_

It isn't like the problem with Romano going out on a date with Antonio was because he didn't go that way, it was far from the truth. Antonio claimed to be only sexual and Romano had accidently came out of the closet as bisexual when his brother announced it to the world(actually just everyone in their homeroom which quickly spread around the school.) Romano stayed home for a week, refusing to even speak to anyone. Sexuality wasn't even that big of a deal to everyone at the school, but Romano wasn't everyone.

The next morning the air was cool as the winter was fading fast away and spring would soon be here, Gilbert, Antonio and Francis were all hanging out towards the entrance of the school's double doors. Surprisingly, the three of them were always early. Gilbert was only early because his younger brother yanked the blankets off him and open the windows to let the cold air in. It was a cruel way to do it, but it got the job done. Antonio had always been called and awoken by Francis who been much more of a morning person than any of the trio.

Spotting the two almost mirror images, one was smiling and one was glaring with a look that could almost kill. Each were bundled up and looked rather toasty and warm under the layers of clothes and scarves. Feliciano, the younger Italian, flailed about as he caught sight of the trio and ran right towards them, Francis was the first to reach him half way and hug him tightly, he greeted him and asked him how he was. Romano only paused where he stood and stared at them, almost in disgust, he was never the public display of attention type of guy.

Antonio slipped away from Gilbert and made his way towards Romano, smiling happily and cheery, almost acting as if the other day never happened. It was a scene that everyone was used to and that everyone always prepared themselves for, actually, the only one who seemed to never be expecting it was Romano himself. Romano stared at the now babbling Spaniard, his expression was blank as the other was beginning to studder. Finally, Romano paid enough attention to catch the last few words. "So, what do you say?" The Italian shook his head, "Che-?" Antonio repeated himself, "Would you wanna go out on a small date or something..?"

Romano froze, he hated when Antonio asked him out in public.

**Flee?**

**Reject?**

**Agree?**

**Flee!**

**Reject**

**Agree**

He twisted on his heel and bolted, Romano didn't know where he was going but it sure wasn't going to be stuck there back in front of Antonio again. That was for sure. The one who went after Antonio though, it wasn't Feliciano, Francis, Antonio...no, it was Gilbert. He had been one of the quickest sprinters in the school, following after Romano who had also been rather quick on his feet.

Gilbert called out for Romano as he ran away from the school, getting farther and farther with each step. He would never be able to catch up to him now and it was pushing his buttons, he finally began to slow down once the other slipped around a corner. He'd have to talk to the Italian and soon, he didn't know why. But he had to, he just did! Alright?


End file.
